Zemsta jest słodka
by magnoliaflower
Summary: Dean nienawidził spotkań z Crowleyem i wymigiwał się od nich, gdy tylko mógł. Tym razem nie miał jednak wyjścia. Slash, past!Crowley x Dean, angst, one-shot.


Witajcie! Oto mój pierwszy fic z serialu Supernatural. Jest to dość luźno trzymający się fabuły ship Crowley x Dean. Dużo deanowego angstu. Zapraszam do lektury!

* * *

Dean nienawidził spotkań z Crowleyem. Wymigiwał się od nich tak często jak tylko mógł. Obawiał się, że przez to w oczach Sama wyjdzie na tchórza i okaże zbyt wiele słabości, jednak wolał to niż prawdę. Bez wątpienia Sam za nic w świecie nie powinien poznać motywów, które kryły się za niechęcią Deana do spotkań z Crowleyem. Ukrywał więc je skrzętnie, nie pozwalając nikomu ujrzeć choć ich strzępka.

Tym razem jednak nie miał wyjścia. Nie potrafił wymyślić wiarygodnej wymówki, którą wcisnąłby Samowi, a uciec bez słowa tym bardziej nie mógł. To tylko wzmocniłoby podejrzenia brata, które i tak balansowały już na na niebezpiecznej granicy. Siedział na miejscu pasażera w Impali prowadzonej przez Sama i przeklinał go w myślach. Rzucił mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie spod ściągniętych brwi, ale pozostało ono niezauważone. Sam był zbyt skupiony na drodze i zapewne rozmyślaniach o kolejnej, niezbyt łatwej rozmowie z Crowleyem. Deana również męczyły podobne rozterki, lecz ich źródło znajdowało się zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Impala podskakiwała na wertepach drogi, a młodszy Winchester coraz mocniej zaciskał palce na kierownicy, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Był wyraźnie wzburzony i zdenerwowanie to było spowodowane czymś, co zrobił Crowley. Tak, z pewnością. Sam opowiedział wszystko Deanowi, lecz ten nie pamiętał o co właściwie chodziło. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że chodzi o Crowleya, reszta przestała się liczyć. Dean zapragnął znaleźć się jak najdalej od tej sprawy i człowieka.

\- Mam ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy! – wycedził Sam, przerywając ciszę panującą w samochodzie. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Deana.

\- Racja, jak tylko dorwę tego sukinsyna to nie ręczę za siebie – odparł schematycznie Dean, kątem oka szukając aprobaty u brata. Najwidoczniej odpowiedź przeszła test, bo Sam nieznacznie skinął głową.

\- Przeklęty kłamca, znów złamał zasady naszej umowy.

\- Wiem.

\- To, że ma coś, czego bardzo potrzebujemy nie oznacza, że może z nas robić idiotów. I narażać życie tylu osób!

\- Masz totalnie rację

\- Tak to jest jak się zaufa demonowi… Ile mamy to jeszcze znosić?

\- Nie wiem… - Dean odpowiedział słabo.

\- Manipuluje nami jakbyśmy byli jego pieprzonymi marionetkami. I wykorzystuje do własnych celów. Dean, sądzę, że on w ogóle nie planuje wywiązać się ze swojej części umowy.

\- To niedobrze, Sammy.

\- Niedobrze? Co? – mężczyzna zdziwił się i zmrużył oczy. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

-Tak. Szlag. Jestem dziś trochę rozproszony, to tyle – mruknął. Jasne było, że woli unikać tematu.

\- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Crowleyem? Dlatego nie chciałeś ze mną jechać? O co chodzi, Dean? Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taki trudny, gdy o niego biega?

\- Co? Nie! – Dean obdarzył brata jedną z wielu oburzonych i zniesmaczonych min, jakie posiadał w zanadrzu. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Po prostu pasuje. Wystarczy, że chociażby napomnę o Crowleyu, a ty od razu się jeżysz i zaczynasz dziwnie zachowywać. – Sam przybrał swoją minę dobrego wujka, któremu możesz wszystko powiedzieć. Sprytnie modulował głosem, by brzmieć wiarygodnie i budzić zaufanie. Dean musiał przyznać, że całkiem dobrze mu to wychodziło.

\- Słuchaj, Sammy… - Dean zaczął zmęczonym głosem wyzutym ze wszelkich uczuć i emocji. Chciał brzmieć jak najbardziej neutralnie. - Po prostu nie za bardzo mam ochotę widywać się z tym typem. Chyba podzielasz moje zdanie…?

\- Tak, ale to coś więcej i nie myśl, że o tym nie wiem. Lepiej żebyś od razu powiedział mi prawdę, niżbym miał dowiadywać się jej z innych źródeł. A zrobię to, prędzej czy później!

\- To nie twój zapchlony interes, Sam! – odgryzł się szorstko i stanowczo. – Osobista uraza. Niech tyle ci wystarczy.

\- Osobista uraza? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Sam. – Co takiego mógł zrobić ci Crowley, że potraktowałeś to personalnie? Ty?

\- Nieważne, powiedziałem. Mam swoje powody, a ty przestań dociekać. Dociśnij lepiej trochę gaz. Im szybciej u niego będziemy, tym szybciej będę miał to z głowy.

* * *

Dom Crowleya leżał w eleganckiej dzielnicy. Ciemne, grafitowe mury porastał bluszcz, a wzdłuż nich rosły wysokie, gęste jodły. Budynek był ukryty w głębi zacienionego ogrodu. Miejsce to doskonale oddawało mroczną naturę jego właściciela. Bracia zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi Impali i podeszli do masywnej żelaznej bramy. Sam zakołatał niecierpliwie srebrną rączką, a echo uderzenia huczało kilka sekund w chłodnym, wilgotnym powietrzu. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wymienił spojrzenie z Deanem.

Po chwili brama otworzyła się z donośnym łoskotem. Winchesterowie weszli na żwirową dróżkę. Gdy doszli do domu, gospodarz już oczekiwał ich w drzwiach.

\- Łoś! I nie łoś! Dobrze was widzieć! – zawołał i rozłożył ręce w powitalnym geście.

\- Oszczędź sobie te uprzejmości, Crowley – rzucił szorstko Sam i przecisnął się w drzwiach, wchodząc do wytwornego korytarza.

Dean spojrzał na Crowleya, a jego mózg bez skutku poszukiwał myśli, które mógłby ubrać w słowa. Winchester odchrząknął. Jego twarz wyrażała zmieszanie i ukryte zdenerwowanie. Widok tej osoby zawsze odbierał mu mowę, choć dawniej uznawał to za pozytywną rzecz. Teraz widział w tym jedynie bolesne wspomnienie dawnych dni.

Zrezygnował. Bez słowa przeszedł obok mężczyzny, odprowadzany jego wzrokiem i podążył śladem Sama. Nieproszeni weszli do obszernego salonu, w którym każdy mebel i dodatek zawierał coś czarnego. W pomieszczeniu było dziwnie chłodno, mimo że w kominku trzaskał ogień. Płomienie rzucały niepokojące cienie na ściany.

\- Napijecie się czegoś, moi drodzy? Mam świetną whiskey – odezwał się Crowley, wchodząc za nimi do salonu. Nie skomentował ich nietaktownego zachowania. Przybrał swoją zwyczajną maskę eleganckiego gospodarza.

\- Dość tego pieprzenia! Wiesz dlaczego tu jesteśmy! – uniósł się Sam.

\- Ach, tak? Obawiam się, że jednak nie. Zechciałbyś mnie oświecić? – Crowley zachował opanowany głos. Odwrócił się tyłem do gości i podszedł do mahoniowego barku. Wydobył z niego do połowy pustą butelkę whiskey i dwie szklanki. Nie miał zamiaru częstować tego pyskatego łosia, za to wiedział, kto na pewno ma ochotę na trunek.

\- Niewinni ludzie giną przez twoje idiotyczne pogrywki z Lucyferem. A inne demony masowo zmuszają ich do zawierania paktów. Myślisz, że byśmy się o tym nie dowiedzieli? – wykrzyczał Sam.

\- Ależ spokojnie! Po co te krzyki? – Crowley nalał alkoholu do obu szklanek i wolno podszedł do Winchesterów. Zmierzył pogardliwym, lecz chłodno uprzejmym wzrokiem młodszego z nich i stanął naprzeciwko Deana, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem. Oczy chłopaka pozostawały nieprzeniknione, lecz ledwo zauważalne drganie dolnej wargi zdradzało jego wewnętrzny konflikt.

Crowley uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Ten wyraz twarzy był zarezerwowany tylko dla Deana, więc obrócił się od Sama. To był smutny uśmiech, od którego biły setki niedopowiedzianych słów. Niepewnie wręczył Deanowi szklankę, muskając przy tym palcami jego dłoń. Obawiał się, że Winchester rzuci nią o podłogę lub, co by go nie zdziwiło, w niego, lecz Dean stał jak wryty, jeszcze bardziej skołowany. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i wbił wzrok w trzymaną szklankę. Cały czas starał się utrzymać swoją niewzruszoną postawę.

Demon westchnął i zwrócił się znów do Sama, który spiorunował wzrokiem Deana.

\- Rozumiem, że możecie nie być do końca zadowoleni z moich ostatnich poczynań i podjętych decyzji.

\- Kpisz sobie?! – Sam aż buzował gniewem. – To spore niedomówienie!

\- Ale nie złamałem umowy ani nie zrobiłem niczego, co mogłoby wam zaszkodzić. Przynajmniej bezpośrednio.

\- Poszliśmy ci na rękę i nie odesłaliśmy twojego wkurwiającego tyłka do piekła, ale na pewnych warunkach, których nie miałeś ochoty dotrzymać. Nie jest tak, Dean?

Starszy Winchester odchrząknął i przybrał hardy wyraz twarzy. Crowley powstrzymał się od uśmieszku – wiedział, że to tylko maska.

\- Mhm, jest – mruknął, unikając czyjegokolwiek wzroku. Nie wyszło mi to koncertowo, pomyślał.

\- Mógłbyś mnie wesprzeć, stary – syknął Sam.

\- Ja… Tak. Posłuchaj nas, Crowley – zreflektował się. Intensywnie myślał nad doborem słów. – Skończ z tą zabawą, bo inaczej my skończymy z tobą.

Dean miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiał wystarczająco groźnie i że zostanie potraktowany poważnie. Po minie demona zrozumiał jednak, że odstawił tylko śmieszny teatrzyk. Nigdy nie miał kłopotu z egzekwowaniem szacunku dla siebie, lecz tutaj tracił tę pewność. Z trzaskiem odłożył nieruszoną whiskey na stolik, a złoty trunek o mało co nie przelał się przez ściankę szklanki. Crowley odprowadził wzrokiem ten ruch.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, by uciekać się do gróźb, Dean – zaczął wolno. Uśmieszek błąkał się na jego wargach. Jego imię wypowiedział tak miękko, że Winchestera przeszedł dreszcz. – Postaram się okiełznać tę rozwydrzoną zgraję, ale nic nie obiecuję. W końcu to demony. Z nimi jak z dziećmi. Mają własne zamiary i realizują je niezależnie ode mnie.

\- Nie to zapewniałeś, gdy zawieraliśmy naszą umowę – odparł oskarżycielsko Dean.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym władcą piekieł, powinieneś mieć większą władzę – dodał wściekle Sam.

\- Mówię tylko jak jest, chłopcze.

W oka mgnieniu Sam pokonał dwa kroki dzielące go od Crowleya, złapał go za fraki i przygwoździł do ściany, unosząc na kilka centymetrów. Podniesienie i przytrzymanie dorosłego mężczyzny nie stanowiło problemu dla prawie dwumetrowego Sama. Szklanka whiskey uderzyła o podłogę, rozlewając wokoło alkohol i rozsypując odłamki szkła.

Dean wciągnął powietrze, ze zdenerwowaniem obserwując dziejącą się przed nim scenę. Odkrył, że nie potrafi się poruszyć ani zareagować werbalnie.

\- Nie mów do mnie „chłopcze"! – wycedził Sam. Potrząsnął Crowleyem. Jego głowa dwukrotnie uderzyła o ścianę z głuchym hukiem.

\- Sam, czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? Zaczynam mieć problemy z oddychaniem. – zapytał uprzejmie Crowley. Dysząc ciężko, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Sama. Nadal utrzymywał opanowanie.

\- Nie dopóki czegoś mi nie zagwarantujesz!

\- Mówiłem już, że nie mam, ah, takiej władzy!

Oczy Sama pociemniały. Zamachnął się i zdzielił Crowleya wolną pięścią w szczękę. Rozcięło mu wargę i ciemna strużka krwi popłynęła w dół podbródka. Mężczyzna otrząsnął się i wyrwał z uścisku.

\- To było naprawdę niegrzeczne z twojej… - zaczął, lecz kolejne uderzenie i dwa po nim następujące skutecznie go uciszyły. Oddał Samowi, ale nie wzruszyło to zbytnio chłopaka. Poczuł kolejny cios, tym razem w gardło i z bólem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Przygotował się na kolejny raz. Zbyt długo jednak nie nadchodził.

\- Wystarczy, Sam! – krzyknął Dean i złapał brata za ramiona, odciągając go do tyłu. Obrócił go ku sobie. – Dość. Sammy, dość – nakazał władczym głosem. – Ty już tu skończyłeś.

\- Dean, ale przecież… - warknął Sam, próbując się wyrwać.

\- Wystarczy – powtórzył Dean i pchnął lekko brata w stronę drzwi. – Poczekasz na zewnątrz.

Sam niechętnie usłuchał Deana i wyszedł, posyłając jeszcze Crowleyowi mordercze spojrzenie. Wkrótce usłyszeli zatrzaskujące się drzwi wejściowe.

Gospodarz wyjął ze swojego dobrze skrojonego garnituru chustkę i otarł nią krew z twarzy. Szybko biały materiał zabarwił się na czerwono, bo rozcięty łuk brwiowy bardzo mocno krwawił. Odkaszlnął i przeniósł wzrok na stojącego przy drzwiach Deana.

\- Jak mniemam, jestem winien ci podziękowanie.

Dean przemilczał to. Zapadła przeciągła cisza. Crowley podszedł do barku i nalał sobie kolejną szklankę, gdyż poprzednia roztrzaskała się o podłogę. Wypił ją jednym haustem i napełnił znów. Kątem oka zauważył, że Dean również opróżnił swoją.

\- Hm? – zapytał, podnosząc butelkę. Dean skinął głową. Crowley podszedł do niego i wylał pozostałość whiskey do jego szklanki.

\- To musi się skończyć, Crowley – zaczął rzeczowo Dean. – Albo to ogarniesz albo zajmiemy się tym my. I tym razem nie oszczędzimy nikogo.

\- Och, tego nie mógłbyś zrobić.

\- Czyżby? Chcesz się przekonać? – zadrwił Dean. Upił łyk whiskey. – Już raz się nam wymsknąłeś, bo miałem zbyt miękkie serce, by ci to zrobić – dokończył ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Nadal je masz… Po wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy nie potrafiłbyś mnie tak po prostu odesłać do piekła.

\- Masz rację. Ale to nie znaczy, że bym tego nie zrobił. Sam już by się o to zatroszczył i jeżeli trzeba by było, dokończyłby po mnie.

Crowley spuścił oczy. Oczywiście, był tego świadom od początku, ale to z jaką łatwością mówił o tym Dean, zabolało go. Łowca zabija demona, demon zabija łowcę. Naturalna kolej rzeczy. Jedynie pakty były odstępstwem od reguły, ale w końcu i tak nadchodziła śmierć. Prosta granica pomiędzy dwiema istotami, dwoma światami powinna była taką pozostać.

\- Dean, ja, eh… - Crowley mruknął. – Żałuję, że nigdy nie miałem okazji wytłumaczyć ci się z tego co zaszło i przede wszystkim przeprosić.

Winchester nie odpowiedział.

\- Zostawiłem za sobą wiele niedopowiedzianych słów. Wiem, że postąpiłem źle, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Wszystko spieprzyłem i biorę na siebie całą winę. I przepraszam.

Dean spojrzał na niego zamglonymi oczami. Zacisnął pięści i fuknął z irytacją, denerwując się tym jak wrażliwy robił się wokół Crowleya. To była głupota, kompletnie nieprzemyślana zabawa, a dotknęła dna jego duszy bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej. Miesiące po skończeniu nawiedzała go po nocach, w snach, wizjach, marzeniach, wspomnieniach i nieposłusznych myślach, które same uciekały do tematu Crowleya.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył gospodarz. – Żałuję, że tak to zostawiłem. To był błąd. I jestem świadomy, że w żaden sposób nie jestem w stanie ci tego zadośćuczynić. Nie powinienem był. Ale teraz to już i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo to nie wróci. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że żałuję.

Dean wciągnął ostro powietrze przez nos. Jego całe ciało zadrżało. Crwoley czekał w niepewności na jakikolwiek odzew. Winchester wyglądał jakby nosił się z zamiarem wyznania czegoś, lecz bał się.

\- Rozumiem, że nie masz ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, ale proszę cię o chociaż odpowiedź… Cokolwiek, Dean.

\- Cokolwiek, tak? – wycedził chłopak, nie patrząc swojemu rozmówcy w oczy. – Proszę, oto twoje cokolwiek. Odpowiedź na tygodnie bólu i niepewności oraz na kolejne miesiące czystego cierpienia. Zadowolony?

Z każdym słowem przybliżał się do Crowleya, aż w końcu stał zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, wahając się.

Demon wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem pełnym bólu. Poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Szczególnie, gdy Dean znów był tak blisko, jak nie był od bardzo dawna. Crowley chciał go dotknąć, położyć dłonie na jego policzkach, objąć, przycisnąć jego ciało do swojego.

\- Posłuchaj… - w końcu udało mu się wyartykułować jeden wyraz.

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj! – przerwał mu Dean i zacisnął ręce na przedzie marynarki Crowleya. Obu zaskoczył ten nagły dotyk. Na moment rozproszył Deana. - Myślisz, że zwykłe przepraszam załatwi sprawę? Nie masz zielonego pojęcia przez co przechodziłam, gdy tak po prostu zniknąłeś. Jak bardzo się zamartwiałem, ile nocy zarwałem, ile dni spędziłem szukając cię i obwiniając o to siebie. I śmiesz mówić, że rozumiesz?! Nic nie rozumiesz! – Winchester potrząsał nim z każdym wypowiadanym zdaniem. – Ty pieprzony draniu! Ostatni skurwysynie bez serca! Nienawidzę cię! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Ty… ty…

Dean urwał i wziął głęboki, szybki oddech, jeszcze raz przemyślając swój wybór. Zdrowy rozsądek i godność krzyczały co sił „nie", lecz w jednej chwili przestały się liczyć. Z Crowleyem tak blisko nie potrafił pozwolić dojść do głosu roztropności.

\- Jebać to – mruknął.

\- Co? – zapytał zbity z tropu Crowley, ale nie dane mu było się dowiedzieć. W tej samej chwili Dean uciszył go agresywnym pocałunkiem, bez ceregieli rozchylając jego wargi i napierając na niego z całej siły. Miał ochotę być blisko niego jak jeszcze nigdy i zatopić się w jego ciele. Mimo to odepchnął go już po chwili, tak że mężczyzna uderzył plecami o ścianę.

\- Sukinsyn – syknął jadowicie Dean.

Crowley wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczyma. Jego wargi lśniły od pocałunku, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się ciężko. Winchester odetchnął i znów zbliżył się do niego. Zerwał jego marynarkę i rzucił na podłogę. Unieruchomił głowę Crowleya obiema rękami i ponownie zaatakował jego usta. Wsunął swoją nogę pomiędzy jego uda, tak że ten nie potrafił się wyrwać. Mógł tylko żałośnie jęczeć w usta Winchestera i wodzić dłońmi po jego plecach.

\- Dean – westchnął, gdy udało mu się zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Winchester przeniósł się na szyję Crowleya, całując, ssąc, a przede wszystkim gryząc. Z całej siły i lżej, ale nigdy na tyle lekko, by nie zostawić śladu i by Crowley dotkliwie tego nie poczuł. Tu nie chodziło o delikatność. Tu liczyła się zemsta, namiętność i długo wyczekiwane spełnienie.

Ból i nieopisana przyjemność wstrząsały Crowleyem, który cały drżał w pewnych objęciach Deana. Chciał w jakiś sposób odwzajemnić się, lecz został skutecznie unieruchomiony. To był jego czas kary i nagrody jednocześnie i musiał to znieść. W głowie kotłowały mu się setki urwanych myśli, przez które przebijało się wyraźne „Dean!". Jego widok, zapach i bliskość kompletnie porwały Crowleya. Nie zauważył, gdy Dean zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Co stało się z krawatem nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Kiedy tylko ubranie dołączyło do leżącej na podłodze marynarki, chłopak zabrał się do całowania jego klatki piersiowej. Szczególną uwagę poświęcał sutkom, szczerząc się w myślach, gdy słyszał urywane jęki Crowleya. Po krótkiej chwili zostawił je, ku niezadowoleniu mężczyzny i wrócił do ust. W tym samym czasie jego ręka powędrowała w dół klatki piersiowej i zatrzymała się na sprzączce od paska. Sprawnym ruchem rozpiął ją, a potem guzik i rozporek. Spodnie opadły go kolan, odsłaniając wyraźnie wybrzuszone bokserki.

Dean oderwał na moment usta od warg Crowleya i popatrzył mu w oczy, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Wtem mocno zacisnął rękę na bieliźnie. Demon wydał z siebie przeciągły krzyk i poczuł jak miękną mu kolana. Spojrzał na Deana, błagając o więcej. Chciał go, jego ust, jego dłoni. Wszystkiego naraz. Nie dostał nic.

Winchester odsunął się o dwa kroki, otrzepał kurtkę i zadowolony z siebie spojrzał na ledwo trzymającego się na nogach Crowleya. Dyszał ciężko z rozchylonymi ustami w niemym zaproszeniu i źrenicami szerszymi niż po heroinie.

\- Dean, co robisz? – zapytał z przerażeniem.

\- Do zobaczenia, Crowley.

\- Co? Jak?! – demon zawołał za odchodzącym w stronę drzwi Deanem. – Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić! – sprzeciwił się, akcentując przedostatnie słowo.

\- Nie? To patrz – odparł słodko Dean i z łoskotem zatrzasnął za sobą wejście.

Crowley jęknął, wpatrując się w puste miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stał Winchester. Po prostu wyszedł. Tak o. Przerwał i odszedł, zostawiając go niezaspokojonego i łaknącego więcej. I na dodatek z kłopotliwą sprawą w bokserkach.

\- Pieprzony Winchester – syknął zdenerwowany, lecz nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.

* * *

Dean szybkim krokiem pokonał drogę dzielącą go od Impali. Wsiadł, trzasnął drzwiami i bez słowa odpalił silnik. Siedzący obok Sam posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- I co, Dean?

\- Załatwiłem tę sprawę – odparł wymijająco Dean. – No, może nie do końca – zaśmiał się. – Ale po części.

\- Co to znaczy? – dopytywał się Sam. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi i zirytował się. – Dean?

\- Zrobione, Sammy. W drogę! – zawołał i włączył radio. W głośnikach rozbrzmiało „Heat of the moment". Dean zabębnił na kierownicy niczym na perkusji. – Uwielbiam Asia! – Z tymi słowami wrzucił wsteczny i wycofał Impalę, po czym docisnął gaz i ruszył żwirową drogą.


End file.
